


Medical Oddity

by clobeast



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/pseuds/clobeast
Summary: Fanart - gentle teasing between Tony and Stephen.





	Medical Oddity




End file.
